izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Globs of Doom
Globs of Doom This is based off the video game, Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, this story contains lines from the actual game, and stuff I decided to add in, enjoy :D Chapter 1: The Goo "Gross! Geez, Gaz, what is this stuff?" I was walking to Skool, it was starting out as an average day for me, that is, until large globs of orange goo started raining down from the sky. "I don't know," my sister said, "Maybe Zim did it," she replied mockingly. I, however, took this quite literally, "You're right! I should've known! You're brilliant, Gaz!" I leaned over and kissed my sister's cheek, before turning around and dashing off towards Zim's house. Gaz looked as if she could've killed somebody before I ran, but when she was alone, I though I saw her she smirk slightly, and keep walking. ************* I was halfway down the sidewalk, when I ran into a certain, green-skinned "child." "You!" I yelled. "It's a lie, I'm not an Irken!" The children who were on their way to Skool, stared at the boy. He glanced around, "Er...I mean, what do you want now, Dib-Filth?!" The alien snapped, causing the kids to keep walking. "You! You are responsible for all this...this...goo!" I yelled, pointing at a mound of it next to me. Zim stared at the orange pile, before shrieking in terror. "What?" I asked, looking down at the glob, but then, I too, screamed. The pile was moving, and it had an eye too. It was on my boot. Children and adults all around us were screaming, all of the goo was beginning to come alive. I ran forward, and my boot came off, it was stuck in the thing. "Hey! Give that back!" A flash was seen out of nowhere, a portal opened, and a boy walked onto the scene. He wore a red shirt with the atomic symbol on it, blue jeans, and white sneakers. His head was quite large, and it didn't help that his hair was as well. He was holding a scientific device that resambled a remote control. I, still struggling with the goo, looked up and asked, "Who are you?" "I'll explain later, you and you need to come with me," he said, pointing at Zim and I. "Not until I get my-" I fell backwards onto the sidewalk, I had managed to pull my boot free. "Hurry up, we don't have much time!" The boy said, urgently. Zim walked throuh the portal. I pulled up my boot, and started to go, when I heard a yell. I turned around and saw my little sister, being trapped in the goo. "Gaz!" I cried, starting to turn around. A hand was placed on my shoulder, "Leave her! We can't help now, but if you come with me, she will be saved." The boy told me. I glanced at my sister, she was knee-deep in the mound, and she couldn't move. If this boy was really telling him the truth, I would have to leave, but if he wasn't, Gaz could be hurt. I clenched my jaw, and held back the tears, my sister was still crying for help. "Dib! Help me!" She yelled. I shut my eyes, tears rolled down my cheeks, I turned to the portal, and walked through, the vision of my terrified sibling, still etched in my mind. Chapter 2: Friends and Foes When Zim and I entered the portal, we came upon a room, it was divided into two sides, I assumed it to be heros and villains. Judging by the looks of things, I could probably tell who was who. Looking over at what I assumed to be the hero's side, I could see an odd yellow creature, he looked like some kind of kitchen sponge, except he wore brown pants, a white shirt, and a red tie. His name was Spongebob Squarepants or something. Then, I saw a boy, he looked somewhere in his teens, he had a black and white suit with a D on it, white hair, and bright green eyes. Danny Phantom was his name, Juding by how he glowed slightly, and he was hovering a few inches off the ground, I could only assume he was a ghost. Noting that for later, I saw another boy, he looked...outland-ish, almost Indian, and his named seemed eriely farmilliar, Tak...but I couldn't quite place it. He kept going on and on about something called juju, I didn't understand it entirely, but, then again, I didn't really care. Then, there was that boy who had taken me here in the first place, I learned that his name was Jimmy Neutron. Zim no longer had his disguise on, and he began to speak before I could say a word. "Dib ''and I have decided to help as well." I was confused, help with what? Then I remebered the goo, I assumed that they had all been effected by it as well. Zim, for some odd reason, had decided to join the hero side, so, I walked to what I assumed to be the villains. I could hear the weird sponge-thing ask, "You're joining our side?" His voice was high-pitched and nasily. "I am a superior being from the planet Irk, I'm not evil, just...eh...curious." I rolled my eyes, ''yeah right... I looked at my half of the room. One was, what I assumed to be, another ghost, he had green skin, black eyes, and a mullet. He wore grey, and black, and that was about it. Technus was his name, he apparently controlled all technology. At least, that's what he told us. Next, I saw something very small, he only had one eye, like the goo, he was about the size of a jelly bean, and he was a greyish-green color. Plankton, or something close to that. He was a little creature, with very big dreams. Then, there was another, dark-skinned man, he had a hat made of bones, and no shirt on. I could only assumed he knew the Tak kid. He too, talked about something called juju, but he had some sinister things to do with it. Traloc, what an interesting name. Finally, there was a woman, she had pale skin, and jet black hair. He outfit was one large jumpsuit, made out of the same material used to make galoshes I assumed, but not nearly as squeaky. She was applying red lipstick to her already, blood-red lips. Her name matched her looks perfectly, Beautiful Gorgeous. The little Plankton-thing looked up at me, and said, "You're joining our side?" Knowing I fought for the side of good at heart, but I could never team up with Zim, I said, "I figh aliens, if Zim's over there, then I'm over here." The woman approached me, and said, "Well hello there," she put a finger under my chin, so my eyes faced hers, "Cutie." Blushing and chuckling nervously, I backed away slightly, and I ran into the mullet-haired ghost. "Careful there, little one." "Right, sorry about that." I walked over to the Neutron kid, and asked, "What's the probelm?" He looked up from the computer-like device, and said, "Nothing we can't handle." Chapter 3: Weapons Just before Jimmy could elaborate, an old crab wandered into the room, he looked shauman-ish, and edlerly. He might of been slightly...off. He proved that theory by saying, "Oh, visitors, I didn't hear the doorbell." He approached Jimmy, "I assume you've figured out how this works?" He gestured to the computer-like device Jimmy was working on. "Not quite, but if I can figure out the right number sequence, I should be able to get this thing running." A moment later, it turned on, and the sponge-thing, stepped forward. "Let me try it Jimmy," He said. Nodding, Neutron typed in another sequence, and a beam of light flashed around Spongebob. The next moment, he had a large weapon-like object. "A bubble-blow wand! Now we're getting somewhere!" The sponge-creature said excitedly. "Fascinating," Jimmy said, "It scans our genetic makeup and gives you a device that fits the scan, with a Mawgu enhancement" Beautiful Gorgeous said, "A personality scan with weapons to match? I'm next!" Stepping forward, another flash was seen, and then she was holding a bright pink... "Megaphone?! A megaphone?! What do I look like? A cheerleader?!" She was yelling straight into it, so the rest of us covered our ears. "This is some powerful juju," The dark-skinned boy said. "Light me up!" Yet another bright light, and the boy held a long, shimmering, purple staff. "Woah, Mawgu juju..." He said in awe. I lost interest as some of the others stepped up to get their weapon. Then I heard shouting, it was the little plankton-thing. "Watch where you're walking you blasted crustecean!" I could only assume he was talking to the crab-shauman. "Sorry little one, you're so small I hardly saw you." This only made Plankton even angrier. "Little one?! You will all bow to Plankton!...Eventually..." I rolled my eyes as the little creature was fitted with his weapon. "A hammer?!" He shouted. "What am I supposed to do with this?!" Jimmy bent down, "Oh, don't be so one-eyed about it." Plankton rolled his eye. "The Mawgu enhancement means that you've got something you've always wanted." If the Mawgu enhancement gives me what I've always wanted, Zim will be bound, gagged, and shipped off to a laboratory when he'll be dissected, ''I thought. "But this isn't the Krabby Patty Formula!" The little thing protested. "No, Size!" Suddenly, Plankton began to grow before our very eyes. "Yes! Soon I will have the power to crush my enemies and-...Huh?" He had stopped growing, so he was about as tall as I was. I grew bored, and said, "Step aside! Time to let the real paranormal investigator show you how it's done." Everything around me flashed and I could feel something drop into my hand. Beautiful Gorgeous laughed, "A balloon launcher? Ha! After you save the world you can make a living doing kids parties." I rolled my eyes, and stepped aside so I could take a closer look at my weapon, something told me that there was more to it than meets the eye. Before I could, I was distracted by the slow and dark whisper of an alien menace. "Inferior human...Give me my weapon!" Zim told Jimmy. Another light, and what Zim held made everyone confused. Technus was the first to speak, "A plunger?" Zim looked at his device, "Not just any plunger...This is the plunger of '''DOOM!'" He shouted, thrusting it into the air. "Right..." I said. "Come on!" The sponge said, pointing at a large screen. "We have to save Bikini Bottom!" "Wait!" I yelled. "We don't know how our weapons work yet!" "No time! Go, quickly!" The next thing I knew, I was on a large, winding path, surfing past obsitcles, and picking up oddly colored coins along the way. "Where are we?!" I called over to Jimmy, who was jumping a ramp and grabbing a large gold coin. "The pathway to Spongebob's home at the bottom of the ocean, this is how you travel to a town from the Mawgu lair!" "The bottom of the ocean!" I yelled, but too late, I was dropped out of a portal, and onto a sandy surface, in front of a sign that read, Bikini Bottom. Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia